The Reveal
by The Pootamis
Summary: Her secret. Their secret would be revealed. If only there was an easier way to do it than this. If only she could have broken the news in another way to her future in laws.


Beautiful day. Perfect waves allowing the large vessel to flow freely with the water. The absolute perfect conditions.

That is what his father always told him anyways. But he could think of something that was even more perfect.

A sight that he looks at now in complete silence. A sight that he could stare at for hours. His girlfriend. His beautiful girlfriend sun tanning on the opposite side of the boat staring up towards the bright sky with her eyes firmly closed and a smile plastered across her face.

A smile that was contiguous. So contagious that unknown to his knowledge a smile of his own has formed.

And nobody could blame him. For the first time in his life he was happy. The perfect girlfriend. His girlfriend of three years.

A woman that was approved of by his parents the very moment that had met four years ago. Four long years ago that he could remember like it was yesterday.

The partnership. A partnership between two of the largest companies in the entire world. A partnership between Queen Consolidated and Lex Corp.

Two of the well known power houses in the entire world along with Wayne Enterprises. A partnership that opened the door for so many.

So many new opportunities. Created so many new jobs. And that was when it had started. A new girl had arrived.

A girl with her foster family. Kara Danvers. A woman that instantly caught his attention. Not because of her looks.

Not because he thought she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. No because of her eyes.

These eyes that shined with nothing but excitement. Nothing but happiness. Eyes that he was drawn to almost immediately before her personality sealed the deal.

Her witty personality. Her intelligent mind. Her kindness. A heart made of gold. That is what he had told her long ago.

A heart that he would never break. A heart that he would always listen to no matter the situation. Would always hold gently in his hands like it was the most precious thing in the world to him.

A woman that slowly as if sensing his presence opens her eyes and turns his way before he watches a bright smile come across her face.

This smile that he swears could lit up the sky. This smile that he returns as he watches her turn to lay on her stomach and tuck her hands underneath her chin as her smile turns into a seductive grin.

A grin that he can't help but gulp as he watches her waive him over with her left index finger causing his body to act on its own and obey her wishes making his way over to kneel before her.

Feeling her grin only widening reaching up gently Kara lays her hand down on her boyfriend's cheek causing her to feel him leaning into her touch.

Her boyfriend. Oliver Queen. Only child of Robert and Moira Queen. The heir to the Queen fortune. Like she cared about that.

No it was the man before her that she cared about. A man that would constantly surprise her. Constantly surprise her with how hard he would work to improve himself just for her.

A truly kind hearted man. A man that she has grown to love even more with each passing moment they have spent together.

A man that she could be herself around without a care in the world. Without the care of needing to live up to the expectations that her foster parents had created for her.

No she would live up to them for another. For this man. The same man that she watches try so hard to do the same for his own parents.

Parents that have always been so kind to her. Always been so supportive of her whenever she needed advice.

Whenever she needed to talk about things that couldn't be discussed with her boyfriend. Truly wonderful people.

These wonderful people that have accepted her in their lives without any hesitation. The very same parents that she has watched slowly give more and more responsibility to her boyfriend through the years.

Responsibility that came with expectations. Expectations that she has watched with a proud smile him achieve from their guidance.

From her unwavering support. The very same support that she gives him now as they sail away from Starling City out to the Pacific along with his father and his crew for a much needed break.

For a much needed vacation. A vacation they each desperately needed. Her from her college work. Him from his father's company.

A company that was improving daily. Discovering new breakthroughs in medicine. Making breakthroughs in weaponry.

The last she didn't care for much nonetheless she was proud. Proud to see her boyfriend's achievements along with his father.

A boyfriend that was slowly being groomed to become the CEO of Queen Consolidated when the time was right.

But she wouldn't worry about any of that right now. Instead she would enjoy the moment. These moments she would have with her boyfriend.

Enjoy the taste of his lips as she leans up and gently kisses him. Gently kisses him only to feel his hands come down to gently wrap around her waist and play with the straps of her bikini bottoms as her hands come to rest on his bare chest.

" Gorgeous?"

" Hmm?"

" We're making a scene."

Pulling away from his lips raising up an eyebrow taking a quick glance over his shoulder finding nobody on the deck turning back to his grinning face returning the grin casually Kara shrugs her shoulders as her hands come up to play with the back of his hair.

" Who cares."

Leaning forward gently grazing his lips trailing kisses up his cheek quietly Kara whispers into Oliver's ear.

" This bikini is a little tight. Can you give me a hand?"

Yep it was official. She is his dream girl. This girl that he can't help but smile towards earning him a grin as his hands come up to slowly untie the straps to her white bikini top until before he knows it Oliver is laying back first on the deck with a half naked Kara straddling his lap kissing him deeply.

A woman that he was hoping to forever make his. A small secret that he has been keeping from her. A secret that has been hard to keep from her.

A secret that was now resting deep within his bag in their shared cabins below deck. A secret he would share with her soon but first he needed so advice.

Advice that flies out the window as he feels her deepening the kiss before his hands snake their way into her bikini bottoms causing a moan to escape from her lips.

* * *

Staring out towards the open sea through the glass seeing nothing but clear skies as bright moonlight shines down upon them glancing over towards his father finding him behind the wheel observing the ordinates punched into his most prized possession.

The Queen's Gambit. A prized boat. His father's pride in joy. That is what the older man liked to call it. The evidence was there.

How he would always talk about how he loved the sea air. How free he felt at sea. A declaration that would always cause laughter to break out at the dinner table when the queen matriarch would just narrow her eyes at her grinning husband.

A man that was to be respected for all of the right reasons. How he had created his empire from the ground up.

This empire that was standing tall towering over the competition. An empire that had opened up jobs for thousands.

Such a great company that lived up to its slogan of creating a new world. A new world that was constantly improving by the day with more and more breakthroughs.

Much like the breakthrough he wanted in another subject. His relationship with his girlfriend. To take the next step up in their relationship.

A step that he should fear. Should feel terrified but yet didn't. It seemed right. Seemed right to want to take this step with her.

But what was holding him back? Was it because of the fear of rejection? That she might not want to marry him?

Was it because somewhere deep down he thought his parents would disapprove. That his mentor. His father would disapprove of his choice?

This fear that makes his chest tighten by the second as he stands by his father's side in total silence before taking a deep breathe Oliver turns to glance towards his father.

" So how long has it been?"

Turning to face his son as he sees him looking at him in question a grin comes across Robert's face.

" You and Kara? How long has it been since you've been dating that lovely girl?"

Unable to keep the smile from coming across his face slowly Oliver turns his head to look out towards the sea.

" Three years."

" Three years huh? That seems about right. If i recall, I had been with your mother for three years before i popped the question to her."

Instantly feeling his son's eyes on him as a grin comes across his face slowly Robert turns his head to face Oliver.

" So my boy when do you plan on asking that same question?"

Seeing nothing but his father's eyes twinkling with nothing but mischief Oliver lets out a sigh.

" How long have you known?"

" Only just now. Word of advice son. Never play poker. You have a lousy poker face."

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head slightly gently Oliver feels his father resting a hand down on his shoulder.

" So what's the hold up?"

" What if she says no?"

" Impossible. No woman can withstand the Queen charm."

Feeling his lips flickering upward staring intently at the glass feeling his shoulder being gently squeezed slowly Oliver turns to look towards Robert finding his father grinning at him.

" If it is us that you are worried about don't be. Your mother adores her like the daughter that she never had.

As for me? Well let's say us Queen men know when we have met our match. We only pick the strongest and most beautiful women to be our life partners.

Well that's what they like us to think. In truth they are the ones that choose us."

If only he knew how true that statement was. A secret that has never be revealed to anyone. A secret only shared between the young couple.

A secret that would change everything if it got out. His girlfriend wasn't just strong. No she was extremely strong.

Almost un human. The strength to pick up vehicles without breaking a sweat. To be able to toss any objects like they were a frisbee.

A secret that had been revealed to him long ago during the first year of their relationship. A declaration at first he had laughed at calling her cute as she grinned at him before he would become speechless when she lifted up his car in on hand while she stared down at her nails.

Metahuman. That is what she could be classified as anyways. A simple title if the secret was to ever come out.

But he didn't care. He didn't care if she was freakishly strong. She was still her. Still Kara. Still the woman that he loves.

A woman that had revealed her story to him. The story of how she had been raised by her adopted parents at a very young age never knowing her real parents.

Had been raised side by side with her adopted sister Alex Danvers. A sister that was now back in Metropolis working for a unique organization.

A don't ask any questions type of company. But she would get back to that later. She had explained how she had discovered her powers when she was younger.

Powers. A word that she had heard escape his lips before with a smile she had risen up to her feet extending a hand down towards him.

Extend down before his mind had been blown at what had happened next. He had flown. Flown through the air by her side as she smiled over at him.

A truly amazing moment. A moment that he would never forget. Snapping out of his memories looking over towards his father seeing him looking towards him with an expression expecting an answer from him slowly Oliver sends him a smile.

" I'll ask her tonight."

Instantly as a wide grin forms across his face rearing back Robert slaps Oliver on the back.

" That's my boy."

Returning the grin turning on his heels slowly Oliver makes his way out the wheel housing leaving a grinning Robert Queen staring at his retreating back before rounding the corner slowly he makes his way down a long corridor.

A long corridor that with every step he takes he feels more and more nervous. So nervous that his hands start to sweat causing him to wipe his hands across his shorts before stuffing them into his pockets.

This nervousness that escolates to an all time high when he comes to a stop at a closed door after a few minutes of walking in silence.

A door that after a few seconds to calm his nerves down slightly with a deep breathe he quietly opens revealing his girlfriend slowly getting dressed.

His girlfriend that remains oblivious to his appearance causing him to watch her in complete silence. Watch her bend over to retrieve a pair of jean shorts from one of their shared bags giving him a clear view of her ass that is being barely covered by a pair of red panties.

These red panties that suddenly become covered as he watches her wiggle into her shorts before she turns towards the bed to retrieve a black shirt resting at the foot.

" Enjoying the view?"

Jumping up in surprise slightly as he watches her turn her head to face him with nothing but a grin across her face slowly Oliver returns the grin.

" How…."

" Advanced hearing. Remember?"

Nodding his head closing the door behind him as he sees her turn and put on her shirt reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around her gently from behind and pulls her close to his chest earning him a content sigh.

" You do know how to make a girl feeling wanted."

Hearing a silent chuckle escaping her boyfriend's lips turning into his embrace reaching up gently Kara wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck.

" Kara?"

" Hmm?"

" There is something, I want to ask you."

Feeling her lips curling up playing with the back of his hair leaning forward gently Kara kisses the side of his neck trailing kisses upward until she stops just as she is about to press her lips to his own.

" Oh? And what might that be?"

Staring deep into her eyes seeing nothing but happiness with a hint of lust behind them unable to help him closing the distance between them instantly Oliver crashes his lips to Kara's own.

A sudden motion that earns him a squeal of surprise before slowly as he feels her returning the kiss instantly he feels himself being pushed back into the center of mattress.

Lifting up his head as he sees a grinning Kara crawling across the bed towards him on all fours returning the grin reaching out Oliver pulls her to him pressing his lips once again to her own.

A kiss that only gets heated by the second as she comes to straddle his lap as he sits up holding her in place with his right hand while his left threads her dirty blonde hair through his fingers gently.

A kiss that after only a few short minutes needing much needed air Oliver pulls away from and opens his eyes to find a smiling Kara staring down towards him.

" Marry me."

Instantly as he sees her eyes light up while her smile only widens without having a chance to react Oliver feels her lips once again on his own.

" I thought you would never ask."

Seeing only a look of question in his eyes rolling her own gently Kara threads his hair through her fingers.

" You hide the ring well. I'll give you that but i can't say the same about the receipt that you left on our dresser."

Right as she gets done finishing her sentence as she watches his head drop and gently rest into her chest with a sigh escaping his lips letting out a small laughing shaking her head reaching down gently Kara cups Oliver's chin and raises it back up to meet her gaze.

" Now you were in the middle of something? I believe it involved some kind of ring?"

Not needing to be told twice gently lifting her up from his lap and placing her down on the mattress leaning across the bed to reach deep into his bag feeling the desired object grazing his finger tips slowly Oliver retracts his hand smiling down towards the small black box within before slowly he turns his body back around to face Kara and opens up the box with a click causing a gasp to escape her lips.

A ring that is truly beautiful. A ring that just shines up towards her. A beautiful diamond engagement ring.

This ring that she had only dreamed of. Dreamed of happening for the past year. The moment he would propose to her.

And that moment has come now leaving her speechless. Leaving her stunned and her body to go completely still just staring down towards the ring as slowly her eyes get watery.

A state that after a few seconds she is broken out of when she feels his hand resting on her cheek and gentle feels his thumb rubbing away the tears.

Rubbing them away so lovingly. So gentle that makes her turn her watery gaze towards him finding him looking at her with concern.

" Yes."

Instantly as he hears a faint whisper escape her lips bringing his motion to a complete stop Oliver stares at Kara with slightly wide eyes.

" Yes?"

Feeling her lips curling up into the biggest smile in a sudden move Kara wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck and crashes her lips to his own.

" Yes! Yes i'll marry you!"

Feeling his own lips curling up into a wide smile of his own allowing his actions to do the talking bringing her closer into his lips gently Oliver presses his lips back to a willing Kara causing him to feel her hands playing with the back of his hair.

This scene that quickly becomes heated until before too long their clothing is found discarded across the wooden floor boards in heaps as their naked bodies become one with only the sight of Kara's dirty blonde hair peeking out from the covers.

Walking down the corridor whistling happily to himself coming close to his son's and his girlfriend's shared quarters feeling his lips curling up into a smile stopping outside of the closed door just as he reaches up to knock suddenly a sound coming from the inside of the room causes Robert to bring his hand to a stop.

Bring to a stop as he leans closer trying to decipher what he had just heard before instantly as he hears a moan coming from the inside of the room snapping his head upright as a grin comes across his face turning on his heels slowly Robert makes his way back down the corridor heading straight for the mess hall.

" Kara Queen? It does have a nice ring to it. I just hope they are being careful."

As the words leave his lips instantly Robert comes to a complete stop with wide eyes before after a couple of seconds shaking his head slowly he continues his advance forward.

" There is no need to worry. She's a smart girl."

Nodding his head in agreement at his sudden declaration slowly Robert enters into the mess hall getting a nod from a member of his crew that is seen eating along with a few others causing him to return the nod before slowly he makes his way towards a table filled with a few familiar faces.

Faces that look up towards him with smiles. So genuine while others were clearly forced. Like he cared about the laters opinions anyways.

" Hey Robert? Say where is that son of yours and his beautiful girl?"

Unable to keep the wide grin from coming across his face seeing a cup of fresh coffee being placed down before him sending his crew member a grateful nod reaching out Robert grasps a hold of the cup and takes a small sip.

" I would say he is enjoying some personal time with his fiancee."

Instantly as he sees every occupant of the table turn their full attention over towards him with wide eyes nodding his head not even bothering to hide his smile slowly Robert takes another sip.

" Really? Is that so?"

" Indeed it is. Proposed just a few hours ago in fact."

" Huh? So where is the newly engaged couple?"

Letting out a silent chuckle placing his cup gently down on the table leaning back Robert looks up towards the ceiling with a wide grin coming across his face.

" Let's just say they are still celebrating."

Looking back around as he sees a look of realization come across many members of his crews face unable to hold it back instantly Robert bursts out laughing.

A short while later….

Letting out a content sigh resting her head down on his shoulder bringing her left hand down across his chest in possession staring down happily at the engagement ring on her left ring finger feeling a gentle kiss being placed on the side of her neck closing her eyes bringing her left hand up gently Kara turns Oliver's head to face her before gentle she pecks him on the lips allowing her lips to linger.

" I love you."

Seeing the brightest of smile coming across her face returning the smile gently Oliver pecks Kara on the lips before he leans his forehead gently against her own.

" And i love you Mrs Queen."

Closing her eyes letting out a sigh leaning forward gently Kara nuzzles his nose with her own.

" Mrs Queen. I like that."

Gently returning the gesture pulling back slightly Oliver sends her a small smile.

" What is there to not like about you?"

Leaning forward very gently Oliver kisses Kara on the lips before he pulls back to see a smile coming across her face.

" You have the most beautiful smile."

Leaning forward once again gentle Oliver kisses Kara on the tip of her nose.

" You have the cutest little nose."

Seeing her trying to hold back a smile despite her scrunching her nose trailing his right hand down her body finding his target gentle Oliver gives it a squeeze causing her to let out a silent moan.

" An amazing ass."

Letting out a giggle smiling bright as she feels his hand leaving her ass cheek feeling his index finger trailing up her side closing her eyes after a few seconds suddenly as she feels him grasping her hand opening her eyes Kara can only watch as he lowers their joined hands down into the middle of his chest.

" And a heart made of gold. I said this once but once is not enough. You are truly a godsend and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Blinking away the tears that want to fall leaning up gently Kara presses her lips to Oliver's own.

" Thank you."

Gently bringing her closer to his side laying a gentle kiss in her hair causing a sigh of approval to escape her lips slowly Oliver leans his head down to rest against her own.

* * *

Feeling the smallest of lights cracking through her closed eyelids cracking open her eyes to glare up towards their cabin light finding its shining brightly down on them suppressing the urge to groan feeling the slightest of movement by her side tilting her head slightly as she finds Oliver fast asleep next to her in a peaceful slumber feeling her lips curling up into a smile gently Kara returns her head to rest down on his shoulder as her eyes remain glued to his face.

Her favorite activity she liked to do in secret. To watch her boyfriend sleep. Correction her fiance. That would taking some getting used to.

But she would manage. Manage happily as she now counts down the days where it would be official. The day they would be known to the world as Mr and Mrs Queen.

Oh how she couldn't wait for that day to come. Mrs Kara Queen. It had a nice ring to it and speaking of rings.

Turning her sight down towards his chest as she sees her engagement ring shining up towards her feeling her smile only widening making sure to not wake him slowly Kara raises up her hand from his chest and brings it up to eye level.

A truly beautiful ring. A ring for a queen. A bit of a corny thought but she didn't mind. Didn't mind all the jokes that would come with the title.

A title that she would hold proud. Would make her in laws proud. Make him proud to be her husband.

But these day dreams of weddings would have to wait. Would have to wait when suddenly she feels the entire room shake.

Shake viciously causing her eyes to widen as she snaps out of her thoughts. Shake before a loud explosion is heard echoing through the air.

So loud that she hears Oliver snap awake underneath her and sit upright at the same time she does.

" What was that?"

Shaking her head just as she opens her mouth to respond suddenly Kara snaps her mouth shut and wraps her arms tightly around Oliver as she feels the boat once again shake viciously and tilt drastically to the left causing countless items to go flying.

" We need to get out of here!"

Nodding his head quickly in agreement feeling her arms leaving him quickly Oliver turns getting off from the mattress and retrieves the first articles of clothing that belongs to him as he sees Kara doing the same.

Not even bothering to put on any underwear quickly putting on her jean shorts quickly followed by a shirt right as she turns feeling her hand being grabbed without putting up any resistance quickly Kara feels herself being lead out of their quarters and into the corridor by Oliver finding nothing but a massive wave of crew members quickly racing down the corridor in the direction of the lower decks where he knew the life rafts could be located.

A direction he quickly leads her in pushing through the crowd of panicking members of the crew before he finds a familiar face up ahead.

" Dad!?"

Turning towards where he heard the shout as he finds his son racing over with his new fiancee closing the distance between them reaching out Robert pulls them into an embrace.

" You alright?"

" Dad? What's going on?"

Glancing between the two of them slowly Robert shakes his head.

" I wish, I knew but we don't have time for this. We need to get to the rafts."

Without giving either a chance to respond quickly Robert pushes them through the corridor and down below deck in the direction of a large life raft where a few familiar faces could be found preparing the raft.

Faces that they quickly assist in securing the raft and push towards the outside as a few break free including Robert Queen to quickly grab a hold of handfuls of life jackets.

" Here put these on!"

Feeling a life jacket being thrusted into his chest without any delay quickly Oliver puts on the jacket as he sees Kara doing the same by his side before after finding the jacket sequire quickly once again they assist the rest of the crew members near them in pushing the life raft over the side of the boat and into the water.

Making sure his future daughter in law and son get down into the raft first quickly climbing down the ladder to join them along with a few members of the crew with the assist from a member of his crew quickly Robert pushes the raft away from the boat.

His boat. His prized boat that he can only watch slowly sink into the water as countless members of his crew try to get off from the boat.

A scene that Oliver and Kara can only watch in horror as they snuggle up close in each other's arms watching the carnage before them.

Watching as crew members panic and scream from atop of the massive vessel. Watch as the legendary Queen's Gambit slowly sinks into the abyss.

A sight that is too much for her to bare as Kara looks away from the scene grasping Oliver's shirt tightly in her hands.

Grasping tightly with her eyes closed before suddenly they snap open. Snap open causing her to release her hold on his shirt and look down towards her hands.

Look down towards her hands with wide eyes before she turns her gaze up towards Oliver finding the same look across his face.

The same look with a silent message being directed between them.

" Do you think you can?"

Feeling uncertain for the first time in her life just as she is about to respond suddenly Kara snaps away from his gaze to look back over towards The Queen's Gambit when she hears a loud scream.

" I'm willing to try."

Nodding his head reaching up to lay his hand down on her cheek turning her face back towards him without a second thought Oliver crashes his lips to Kara's own bringing her into a deep kiss.

" Be careful."

Nodding her forehead gently into his own pecking him one last time on the lips rising up to her feet reaching down quickly Kara undoes the straps of her life jacket to the horror of Robert Queen that looks on in absolute horror.

" What are you doing!?"

Tossing the life jacket down to the side paying one last glance over towards Oliver finding him giving her an encouraging smile returning the smile taking a deep breathe in a sudden motion Kara takes off into a run before she dives off the life raft into the water and disappears into the abyss to the horror of everyone on the life raft.

" Kara!?"

Rushing over towards the raft's side seeing no trace of his future daughter in law anywhere reaching up just as he is about to undone the straps to his own life jacket instantly Robert feels a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind pinning his arms to his sides before he snaps his head to find Oliver holding him from behind.

" What are you doing!? Have you gone completely mad!?"

Feeling his father fighting his grip tightening his hold around him keeping his facial features soft Oliver looks his father in the eye.

" You have to trust her…."

" What!?"

" Please? You have to trust us."

Seeing nothing but question in his father's eyes feeling him no longer putting on a fight very slowly Oliver releases him before he turns his eyes to look down towards the water.

" Come on."

Turning his gaze where his son is looking as he sees nothing but darkness Robert pays a glance over towards Oliver finding his gaze not wavering.

" Come on baby. I know you can do it."

Shaking his head reaching out to gently place his hand on his son's shoulder just as he opens his mouth suddenly a sound causes Robert to turn his gaze back forward.

Turn back forward before he watches the unbelievable happen. Watches as slowly The Queen's Gambit is lifted out of the water.

Lifted out slowly and raised high up into the air as though it was floating in the sky. Only it wasn't floating.

Not by a long shot as a figure could be seen in the dead center holding the massive vessel up over her head.

A woman that he instantly recognizes from the distance causing Robert to slowly turn his head to find Oliver grinning up towards the scene.

" That's my girl."

Glancing down from the sky as she spots Oliver in the distance at the end of the life raft smiling up towards her unable to help it Kara returns the smile ignoring the numerous shocked faces that stare up towards her from countless life rafts.

* * *

**Clang….clang….clang.**

A noise she wished she could block out. Wished that she could ignore. But she couldn't. Couldn't thanks to the woman before her that continues to pace back and forth while she sits on a nearby couch with her fiance's arm around her waist holding her close to his side.

The cat was out of the bag. Their secret had been revealed. Her secret. The secret about her metahuman abilities.

Well some of them anyways. She would just keep the rest to herself and share on another day. But that didn't stop the press from finding out.

From not only finding out about her recent engagement to her long time boyfriend but also finding out about her heroic act.

Heck they already have come up with a name for her. Supergirl. Really Supergirl? Why not Superwoman?

Nonetheless it has presented her some problems. Problems that have been discussed how to deal with them for the past few days.

A break off from their engagement. Nope. Never in her book. Luickly it has never been brought up as an option.

God she loved her future in laws. Instead they had discussed other options. Discussed possibility hiding this event under the rug.

To pay off members of the crew and media to keep their big fat mouths shut. Money that wasn't an issue.

Apparently the crew members were. Members that couldn't wait to tell their tale once their docked back in Starling City.

Feeling her hand being gently squeezed turning her head to the side as she sees Oliver looking at her with a concerned look forcing a smile across her face gently Kara rests her head down on his shoulder not catching the slight frown coming across his face.

" You okay?"

Hearing the gentle tone in his voice letting out a sigh Kara shrugs her shoulder.

" I will be just no more boat rides. I've had enough of the sea for a lifetime."

Nodding his head in understanding tilting his head to gently kiss the top of her head hearing a sigh slowly Oliver leans his head against her own before a small grin comes across his face.

" So? Supergirl huh?"

" Can it."

Hearing the silentest of chuckles coming from above unable to suppress it a chuckle of her own escapes her lips before her lips curl up into a small smile.

Coming to a stop to glance over towards the living room couch finding her son and his fiancee snuggled up close feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile quietly Moira makes her way over and kneels down next to the young couple taking Kara's free hand gently into her own.

" Everything's gonna be fine dear. Robert and I will take care of everything."

Feeling her lips curling up into a genuine smile as she nods her head towards Moira only to receive a nod in response silently Kara watches her leave the room leaving her and her fiance all alone.

" She's right you know."

Tilting her head slightly to face him gently Kara feels his free hand coming down to rest against her cheek.

" Everything is gonna be okay."

Feeling for the first time in the past few days that everything would truly turn out for the best gently nodding her head into his hand slowly Kara turns her head back forward relaxing into his embrace.

" Besides if it doesn't Supergirl isn't so bad. I'm thinking a short blue skirt and red cape…."

Unable to finish that thought instantly Oliver's vision goes black when he feels the end of a pillow smashing into his face.

A pillow that slowly he removes before he pauses when he hears a growl coming from his side. A growl that just as soon as he removes the pillow without having a chance to react Oliver feels himself being tackled off the couch and onto the rug by Kara.


End file.
